Completion of Souls
by Rowen Inc
Summary: Six months have passed since Yugi & co. rescued Bakura. Now Yugi & Tea are married and expecting their first baby, while Akari is expecting a baby of her own. But who's the father?
1. Akari & Bakura

Completion of Souls

Chapter 1: Akari & Bakura

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! NO WAY!" Tea screamed in excitement as Yugi smiled and shook his head. "So how far along are you anyways?"

"I'm about six months along, at least I think so…" here Akari trailed off as she stopped to think about it for a moment, then was interrupted by Tea's excited voice again.

"Six months ago…that was right after we, I mean you rescued Bakura. So you and Bakura must have been _really busy_ then!" Tea said with a huge grin on her face.

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Akari yelled into the receiver as her face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Bakura and I sleep in separate beds, besides he hasn't even proposed yet…"

"So does Bakura even know?" Tea asked as she calmed down.

"I…I haven't told him yet…" Akari said slowly as she chewed on her lip, afraid that Bakura could hear her over in the next room. "I don't even know if he wants children…don't get me wrong he loves kids, but I think he's afraid of being a father…"

"Well he's not the only one who feels that way." Tea said with a smile as she peered over the kitchen counter to look at Yugi, who was watching videotape about the different stages of pregnancy. "Yugi passed out when he found out I was pregnant. Don't worry Akari; everything will be all right, I promise. I've gotta go now, but call me back later and tell me how he took the news."

* * *

"Bakura, I have something to tell you…" Akari said as she hung up the phone and walked into the living room where Bakura was sitting with his hands clasped together and had his chin resting against them, deep in thought. "Do you remember the day when I told you I wanted to have children someday and we'd be a family?"

"Yes, it was when you saved me." Bakura said as he looked up into her face and smiled warmly, then he noticed how sad she looked. "How could I ever forget the happiest day in my life? Why do you ask?"

"Well something, happened to me that day…I don't know how it happened…but I'm pregnant." Akari said softly as she gently held his hands in hers and tried her best to smile as she began to cry. Then after a few moments of silence had passed and Bakura didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry…please forgive me…" here she broke down sobbing as she sank to her knees and hid her face in her hands.

"Akari I'm not mad at you…" Bakura said gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not mad at all…to be honest, I'm so happy that you're okay. I always wanted to have children of my own someday, but not so soon!" here he laughed as Akari slowly looked up in surprise.

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you Akari." Bakura said softly as he looked into her eyes, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. "You risked your life to save mine, even though I didn't want you to get hurt…you still came for me. It's funny, when I look back at those times and I had given up hope of ever seeing my friends again, you called me back to my world. Now you're my world Akari and even though I'm not sure what our baby will be like or what kind of father I'll be, I do know one thing…that without you I'd still be lost." Here Bakura reached into his pocket and eventually pulled out a small silver banded ring with a heart shaped diamond sitting on top of it. Then he sank down on one knee as he knelt before her and looked up into her eyes. "Akari Kibou, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Akari cried out in excitement and threw her arms around him as Bakura gasped for air.

"Akari…I can't breathe…"

"Oops sorry! I got carried away." Akari said sheepishly and smiled as Bakura gently slid the ring onto her finger. "I'm so happy…"

* * *

"HE PROPOSED!" Tea nearly screamed into the receiver. "Well I never saw that one coming…"

"Yeah go figure…" Akari said with a laugh as she watched Bakura getting ready for his daily shower. "Oh, and guess what…we're moving to Domino City right after the honeymoon. Don't worry, I'll make sure you and Yugi can come over for the wedding."

"Ok, I'll pack the video camera. See you soon." Tea said as she finished folding the last of the towels and hung up the phone. "YUGI PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE GOING TO EGYPT!"


	2. The Flight to Egypt

Chapter 2: The Flight to Egypt

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yugi asked Tea as they stood in line, waiting for the ticket taker to call their row number so they could board the plane. "Won't you go into premature labor?"

"I'll be fine Yugi." Tea said as she smiled warmly at her worried husband. "Besides it's been six months since we last saw them. Don't you want to go see how Bakura's doing?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Yugi mumbled softly as they began boarding the plane.

My heart is ready to beat

I can feel the wind underneath my feet

I'm gonna jump over the moon

hands in the air, waving up like a balloon

I'm free as a bird lost in the stars and

waving down to earth

Don't know where I'm gonna land

but you gotta wobble before you stand

_Will Bakura be happy to see me again after all this time?_ Yugi wondered as he stared out the airplane window and watched the clouds moving beneath them. _After all, it's my fault that he died in the first place…_

"Hey Yugi are you all right?" Tea asked in concern as he continued staring out the window, lost in another world.

I'm soaring

All alone and on my own

I'm soaring and I know

my heart will lead me home

As Yugi watched the clouds beneath the plane slowly passing by, he thought back to that fateful day when hope intervened.

**Flashback**

"Yami, are you all right?" Tea's voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned around and looked at her, his eyes were large and sad.

"I was just thinking…about things we can't change." Yami said as he searched the ruins, waiting for the flash of silver to reappear again. "It's been 7 years since we defeated Zork, but it's also been 7 years since we lost Bakura. I keep hoping that I'll awaken one day to find out its all been some horrible dream, but the dream is real."

**End Flashback**

"Yugi I know you're worried about meeting Bakura face to face after everything that's happened, but everything's gonna be all right. I promise." Tea said gently as he slowly turned to look at her.

Just look in my eyes, can't you see

I'm not the same today

I can see farther now,

step off the edge

I'm making my own way

don't know where I'm gonna land

but you gotta wobble before you stand

"Yeah, I know." Yugi said softly and stiffened for a moment as the plane shook and rumbled while the landing gear came down. "By the way thanks."

"Huh? What for?" Tea asked with a confused expression on her face as Yugi gently kissed her softly on the lips.

"For always being my cheerleader."

I'm soaring

All alone and on my own

I'm soaring and I know

my heart will lead me home

And I know that I'm gonna touch the sky

"Well here we are, the Cairo airport!" Bakura said jubilantly as he dismounted from his camel, looking proud of himself.

"It's about time!" Akari said in a grumpy tone of voice as Bakura smiled and helped her dismount from the camel. "I never thought I'd be so glad to be standing on the hot sandy ground again!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you ride my camel on the way home." Bakura said with a smile as they walked inside the airport and began looking at the screens for the new arrivals. "She's a lot gentler than young male you've been riding all day."

"AND YOU JUST NOW DECIDED TO TELL ME THAT!" Akari yelled as Bakura turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Hey, calm down before you get dragged away by security." Bakura said patiently as he did his best to get Akari calmed down. "Besides if you don't hurry, you won't get to welcome Yugi & Tea to Egypt!"

I'm soaring

All alone and on my own

I'm soaring and I know

my heart will lead me home

All alone and on my own

I'm soaring

All alone and on my own

I'm soaring

All alone and on my own

I'm soaring

All alone and on my own

I'm soaring

All alone and on my own

I'm soaring

All alone and on my own

**Author's Note: "Soaring" by Sydney Forest**


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3: The Reunion

"Do you remember what gate we're supposed to go to?" Bakura asked as they came to the end of the hallway as it split off into two different terminals.

"Um…G15." Akari said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Okay G it is then." Bakura said seriously as they began walking down the hallway to the right. After walking for a few minutes, Akari noticed he was unusually quiet.

"Bakura, what's wrong? You look so sad…" Akari said gently as they continued walking down the terminal hallway.

"It's just that Yugi and I haven't seen each other for 7 years…" Bakura said softly as they arrived at gate 15 and they started watching the planes pull up to the different surrounding gates. "Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he remembers me…"

"The reason Yugi found me was because he wanted to bring you back as much as I did." Akari said as she put her hands on his shoulders, looked into his eyes and smiled. "Believe me Bakura, Yugi of all people was truly determined to help me save you. And I know in my heart that he'll be happy to see you too…." Here she broke off for a moment as she noticed something different. "Hey your eyes are still blue."

"I'm sorry if they bother you. I could always get darker contacts."

"No don't I like them this way…" Akari said softly as she gently brushed his messy like hair away from his face and blushed slightly. Then slowly she leaned in closer to him…

"AKARI! OVER HERE!" called a familiar voice, immediately causing Akari to snap to attention as she surveyed the crowd until she found the source of the voice.

"They're here!" Akari cried out happily as Bakura stood still, waiting for his kiss, not realizing anything had happened. "Bakura come on! Let's go help Yugi and Tea!"

"Oh yeah! I'm right behind you!" Bakura exclaimed as he turned to follow Akari.

"Tea you look wonderful!" Akari exclaimed as she gave her best friend a big hug. "But you're still so small…are you sure you're carrying twins?"

"Yep! They're in there all right!" Tea laughed as she felt one of them kick inside her and took Akari's hand and placed it on her rounded stomach. "I'm about 5&1/2 months along and the doctor has assured me that I'll start showing soon."

"Well if you ask me, she's already beginning to show." Yugi whispered in Akari's ear as she began to giggle quietly then he stiffened for a minute as he peered behind Akari and smiled when he saw Bakura standing there silently, not even saying a word. "Hey Bakura…how are you?"

"I'm doing all right, Akari keeps me pretty busy most of the time." Bakura said with a chuckle as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Yugi said with a laugh as he remembered all the times Tea got the two of them in trouble. Then he stopped laughing for a moment as his expression grew serious. "Bakura look, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…that day when we dueled each other, if I'd only known the consequences of beating Zorc…I never would've…"

"Yugi please don't blame yourself for what happened…" Bakura said softly as he gently put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and Yugi looked up into his eyes. "we all had parts to play that day. The battle was inevitable, besides if you hadn't defeated my dark side, I never would've met Akari. And not a day goes by that I don't wake up thankful to be alive again and so deeply in love with the girl of my dreams."


	4. Blessed Union of Souls

Chapter 4: Blessed Union of Souls

"Do you Bakura take Akari as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked as they stood outside among the ancient ruins of an Egyptian palace.

"I do." Bakura said with a smile as he held Akari's hand.

"And do you Akari take Bakura as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…I do." Akari said as she could feel her body trembling with excitement.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has united this day let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride." The priest said with a warm smile as Bakura slowly leaned forward and kissed Akari on the lips. Then after Akari and Bakura pulled apart the priest continued, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Bakura Obake Tomodachi."

"Akari looks so beautiful in that dress I picked out for her!" Tea whispered to Yugi excitedly as Bakura and Akari began dancing to the song they'd picked out together.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

_I can't believe we're finally together…_ Akari thought as they gently swayed back and forth to the music.

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

_You once risked your life to save mine, and now that we're together I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again._ Bakura vowed silently as he gently wrapped his arms around Akari's somewhat slender body.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

"Akari why did you come back to save me?" Bakura asked as they continued dancing, "I mean, why did you risk so much to save me? It's not like I'm anyone important…"

"Because when I first met you, something in my heart told me we were meant to be together." Akari said softly as she looked up into his eyes, not even bothering to brush away the tears that slowly ran down her face. "Then you died and I was sentenced to an eternal sleep because I had failed to save the pharaoh. Years slowly passed while I dreamed of the day we'd be together again. And then one day, I sensed a grieving soul nearby…someone who knew the pain of losing their best friend as I did…"

"Please go on," Bakura said as he looked into her face and smiled as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want to know what happened while I was gone."

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

"So I left my body behind in the temple and explored the area, and I was shocked to see that the boy who was crying looked very much like the pharaoh. I could tell right away he must have been very close to you." Akari continued as Bakura smiled and listened patiently. "And that's how it all began."

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will love you

"But now that we're together again, I will protect you." Bakura said as Akari smiled and gently buried her face in his shoulder.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

"And no matter where you go, I will always wait for you…" Akari whispered softly as she fell asleep in her lover's arms.

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day.

Author's Note: "Come What May" is performed 

**by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman**


	5. The Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 5: The Sleeping Beauty

"Will she be all right Bakura?" Tea asked as Bakura gently laid Akari's sleeping form on the bed where she slept.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much!" Bakura said with a smile on his face as they watched Akari's chest rise and fall with the sound of her breathing. "Akari has low blood pressure like me, so she starts to fall asleep when she gets tired. But I'm afraid that's where our similarities end…"

"What do you mean Bakura?" Yugi asked as Akari let out a soft whimper and her entire body shivered for a moment before Bakura reached over and gently stroked her back. Everyone watched in awe and wonder as Akari grew still and nestled deeper into the pillow. "Isn't she human like us?"

"Well, yes and no," Bakura said softly as he sat down on the bed beside Akari and began to gently run his fingers through her hair before he continued speaking. "although Akari is human, she is still a guardian. So there are still many subtle differences between her body and a human body. The biggest difference is that Akari's well being depends on the happiness and well being of the people she cares about. For example: if Tea ever became deathly ill, Akari would become sick as well and she can also tell me what other people are thinking about to a certain degree."

"But why did she become so tired at the wedding?" Yugi asked as Tea watched Akari with growing concern.

"I think I know what's wrong with her." Tea said after a few moments of uneasy silence had passed among them. "It has something to do with the baby…but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"You must focus Tea." Bakura said firmly but gently as he looked into her eyes, silently pleading with her to help him. "I hate to say it, but you are the only one who can directly sense Akari's thoughts."

"I'm not sure if I can do this or not…but I'll try." Tea said as she walked over to Akari's side and held her hand as she focused on her energy. Then suddenly, she could feel another energy in her friend's body. It was dark and powerful yet at the same time it was also fragile and gentle. "It's almost as if there's another presence there, inside the baby that doesn't belong to Akari or Bakura. It belongs to…"


	6. 3 Friends, 2 Fathers, 1 Soul

Chapter 6: 3 Friends, 2 Fathers, 1 Soul

"So what you're saying is that Akari's baby has two fathers?" Yugi asked as he stared past Akari and tried to figure things out with little success. "WAIT A MINUTE! TWO FATHERS!"

"That's right, when Yami and Bakura held Akari that day, their DNA was absorbed into her body." Tea explained as Bakura and Yugi patiently listened to her story. "However, it happened so fast that nobody even realized what happened. Akari herself didn't know she was pregnant because she never learned about it while she was growing up in the temple."

"It's true…" everyone looked up in shock as Akari slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and turned so she was facing everyone. "I was only taught how to focus and use my powers to protect mankind. About three months ago, I began having dreams where I kept seeing Yami and he told me not to be afraid of what was happening to me. But I never fully understood what he meant until now…I'm sorry I worried everyone, especially you Bakura…"

"It's all right Akari," Bakura said as he gently draped his arm over her shoulders.

"We're just glad you're okay." Tea said as she walked over and gently hugged Akari.

"But I'm still confused, just how did Yami and Bakura's DNA get absorbed inside your body anyway?" Yugi asked as he looked at Akari and Bakura.

"I can answer that." Bakura said with a knowing smile as he got up and left the room for a moment. When he came back, he was holding a glass jar with a pink jelly like substance inside. "When Akari came to rescue me that day, she was mortally wounded and as I held her lifeless body in my arms, I noticed there was this pink sticky goop covering her wounds and my hands as well. And I remember feeling as if my energy was being drained from my body as I continued to hold her, I'm sure Yami would say the same thing if he was here."

"That's exactly what happened to me…" spoke a deep familiar voice as everyone in the room looked up in shock.


	7. Yami's Visit

Chapter 7: Yami's Visit

"Yami what are you doing here?" Akari finally asked as Yami's tall silhouette appeared in the doorway of their house.

"Why to congratulate you of course." Yami said as he walked across the room and stood a few feet away from Akari. "And to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing all right," Akari said as she glanced around the room silently asking a question that she already knew the answer to and decided that now was probably the best time. "Yami I have something very important that I want to tell you, and I think you might sit down first."

"I'm sure that it's not that bad." Yami said confidently as he crossed his arms and stood patiently. "No matter how bad the news is, I can handle it."

"Yami, I'm pregnant and you're going to be a father." Akari said as she reached out, grabbed Yami's hand, and gently placed it on her rounded stomach. She couldn't help but smile when his widened in surprise as he felt the baby kicking as it slowly turned inside of her.

"How?" he finally managed to ask as he looked into Akari's eyes, searching for the answer.

"It's a long story…" Yami listened patiently as Akari explained to him what had happened and as she finished her story, Yami turned around and took a long needed walk to think everything over.

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Yami murmured softly as he stared at his outstretched arms and imagined holding a baby in them. "It all happened so fast."

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

"And Akari just acts like everything is normal…" he mused as he fondly remembered everything his friend had been through since he met her and how much she had changed. "But then again considering everything she's been through, I'd say she's handling the news quite well."

Tell me did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?  
And that heaven is overrated… Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar…  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there?

"But I'm not so sure, if I'm ready for this…Will I even be good father?" and as Yami was walking through the nearby ruins, he heard a shrill cry piercing the night sky. Without even thinking, Yami ran until he located the source of the crying and stopped as he found the unexpected source of the sound.

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellations, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

There was a group of three kittens, who were about 4 weeks old. Two of the kittens were smoky brown colored females with Cheetah-like spots covering their bodies and the third kitten was a solid black male. Yami watched with a heartbroken smile as the little black kitten cried loudly as it nudged it's mother's lifeless body. So Yami took his jacket off and gently scooped up the kittens as he made his way back home.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

"I'm back," Yami said as he slowly entered the housa and was surprised to see everyone was still up, sitting in the living room, and talking to each other. "and I've got a little bit of a surprise for everyone." Then he set the jacket down on the floor as the three kittens rolled out.

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

"Aw! They're so cute!" Akari cooed as she scooped up one of the spotted females in her arms and cradled it as the kitten mewed softly and stared into her eyes. "Are they all for me?"

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had...and me

"Actually I was hoping we could share them." Yami said with a warm smile as the black kitten cried loudly, jumped up, and swatted at his bangs.

But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
And head back towards the Milky Way? Tell me did you sail across the sun…  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?  
And that heaven is overrated… Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar…  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself? And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star? And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?

"You know what Akari?" Bakura said with a smile as he watched Yami preparing a bottle of warm milk for the kittens. "I think Yami's going to be a great father to our baby."

**Author's Note: "Drops of Jupiter" by Train**


	8. A New Home and A New Life

Chapter 8: A New Home and a New Life

"Well, here we are!" Yugi said cheerfully as they walked into the Kame Game Shop and Akari and Bakura dropped their bags on the ground and looked around. "It's a bit cozy, but it's home. Go ahead and make yourselves at home."

"Thank you Yugi," Bakura said as he gratefully gave his friend a hug. "I'll never forget this."

"Just knowing you're happy is more than enough for me." Yugi said as Akari sat down and put a hand to her forehead. "That's funny, Akari never got sick before she left for Egypt. Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," Akari said as she silently looked up into Yugi's face then slowly got up. Suddenly an incredibly sharp pain raced through her body as she wrapped her arms across her chest and the room began spinning at an incredible speed as Akari's eyes rolled back in her head. Then her body began falling forward.

"I'VE GOT YOU!" Bakura cried out as he dove forward and caught Akari's body in his arms. Slowly he ran his hands through her thick silver hair. Then he gently pulled her body until it fell against her head limply drooped onto his chest.

"Is she all right Tea?" Yugi asked softly as Tea knelt down by her friend's side and felt for a pulse.

"Don't worry, she just fainted, that's all." Tea said as she confidently stood up, walked across the room, and got out their phone book. "She was probably overwhelmed by all the stress from our journey home."

"Thank goodness…" Bakura whispered softly as he tenderly kissed Akari on the forehead and gently laid her down on a couch in the living room. "I'm just glad it's over with."

"It's over for now, but she could relapse…I'm going to call the family doctor." Tea said as she picked up the phone and began dialing the number. "Hello Dr. Sariel? It's me Tea, I need you to come look at a friend of mine. Sure, 9 o'clock p.m. will be fine, thanks!"

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Kaiba Corp**

"It's been 7 years since I went to Egypt and I never saw her again after that…" Kaiba mused softly to himself as he remembered his fateful encounter with Kisara, the beautiful young woman with the ability to control the Blue Eyes White Dragon outside of battle. He'd never met anyone like her before and was devastated when she gave her life to save his past self. Then much to his surprise when he went back to Egypt to help save Bakura, he saw Kisara when they were in the pyramid, showing him the way to Yugi. "If only she was more than just a memory…I miss her so much…Kisara…"

Slowly two women materialized in the room and watched as he fell into a deep sleep. One of the women had silver gray colored hair and brown eyes, in her arms she held an egg that was almost as big as her body. The other women had light purple hair with bright sky blue bangs, which fell down to her chin, perfectly framing her face, although her eyes were by far her most outstanding feature. Her eyes were a soft gray color dotted by tiny flecks of blue, and as she watched her mentor gently lay the egg at the young man's side they turned a grayish blue as if reflecting the emotional storm raging within herself that she now fought to control.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" she asked as she watched Kaiba turn over on his side in his sleep. "He barely shows his emotions to anyone, even his little brother has rarely seen him smile."

"Sometimes the one who doesn't know how to love is the one that needs it the most." The silver haired woman spoke gently as she turned to face her apprentice. "You of all people know that Kimiko."

"Yes, and now I must fulfill my mission to guard the child of light and her unborn child." Kimiko said firmly as she disappeared into the darkness of the nighttime sky.

The silver-haired woman was silent as she watched Kimiko disappear, knowing that the news she was about to deliver would break many hearts and shatter the lives of two people forever.


	9. Torn Apart

Chapter 9: Torn Apart…

Dr. Sariel watched Akari sleeping on the couch and looked at his assistant as he signaled to her. Silently the two walked into the guest bedroom and began discussing the delicate matter at hand.

"It's as I feared," he said as he looked at his assistant sadly. "the child Akari carries is full of dark energy."

"It was probably inherited from the father…"

"But this energy is much more powerful than we had first anticipated. Are you sure you want to do this Miko?" Dr. Sariel asked as the girl nodded her had firmly.

"I'll be okay…" she said as she turned to leave the room and paused at the doorway for a moment before continuing. "delivering bad news is what I do best."

* * *

Everyone in the room looked up anxiously as Dr. Sariel's assistant walked into the room. They'd seen a glimpse of her a few moments before when she arrived with Dr. Sariel, but they hadn't been able to get a good look at her. Now they could see her clearly as she surveyed the room, carefully thinking about who she should talk to first. She had light purple hair with bright sky blue bangs, which fell down to her chin, perfectly framing her face, and her eyes were a soft gray color dotted by tiny flecks of blue.

"I need to speak with you for a moment." she said as she crossed the room and pulled Yami into the guest room where Dr. Sariel was packing his things. "There's something you need to know…"

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" Yami asked anxiously as Bakura stood right outside the door, listening to everything that was going on inside the room.

"The baby is fine, but because of her unique lineage the baby carries an unusually high amount of dark energy. That's why Akari has been collapsing, and you should've known better!" Miko said angrily as she tried to control her anger as Yami stood there with a bewildered look on his face. "As a child of the light, Akari's body was never meant to handle dark energy for such a long period of time. If she stays close to the baby's father, their combined energy could kill her…" Slowly Bakura backed away from the door as he heard Kimiko's words.

"No…it…it can't be…" Bakura whispered softly as he buried his face in his hands and ran out of the room.

"Bakura are you all right?" Yugi asked as he stood outside the door of Akari and Bakura's room. There was no response as Yugi slowly reached for the door. "I'm coming in."

Much to his surprise, the room was empty and it was as if Bakura had never even been there before. The only thing that caught Yugi's attention was a pendant in the shape of a phoenix that rested on Akari's bed. It was made of sterling silver and sapphire, underneath it was a note that would explain everything.

* * *

Yugi was unusually silent as he walked into the living room and walked across the room to where Akari lay sleeping with Tea by her side. Slowly Akari rolled onto her side as she opened her eyes and gazed sadly into his eyes.

"It's about Bakura isn't it? He had to leave, didn't he?" she asked softly as she smiled at Yugi gently. Silently he handed her the letter and the pendant and watched her as she read the letter. "I was afraid this would happen."

"What's wrong Akari? Please tell me." Tea said gently as she looked into her face and Akari smiled and handed her the letter.

_My Dearest Akari,_

_I know now, that I am the one causing your sickness and if I stay around you, my dark energy could kill you. Please don't try to find me because I will only disappear into the shadows if only for the sake of protecting you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday._

_Until We Meet Again,_

_Bakura_


	10. It's Not Your Fault

Chapter 10: It's Not Your Fault

As Tea sat beside Akari trying to comfort her best friend, Yami and Miko walked out of the room together. Miko was staring down at the floor silently as Akari slowly got up, walked over to her, and put her hands on her shoulders.

_It's not your fault_ Slowly Kimiko looked up at Akari in shock and very much to her surprise, she was smiling.

"I always knew that something like this could happen." She said softly as Kimiko's eyes brimmed with tears. "I was prepared for this day the very moment I realized I was pregnant. It's funny, the light should never be joined together with the forces of darkness, and yet I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"You can still be together, if you're willing to make a great sacrifice…" Kimiko said softly as she put a comforting hand on Akari's shoulder. Then she felt Akari stiffen slightly at her touch, "so then you're really going to keep the baby? Even though you could die at any time?"

"I could never do that to Bakura…" Akari said firmly as her hands clenched into tight-balled fists then she laid her hands across her heart as she continued to speak. "You may be willing to kill my baby, but I would rather die trying to bring my child into this world than let her die by your hands."

"You better conscience then I do." Kimiko said as she turned away and began walking towards the door.

"No, I have a better heart. Besides, something deep inside my heart tells me that everything will be all right."

"I pray that you are right, my friend. Until we meet again, keep believing that with all your heart and all my soul. No matter what happens, keep believing in yourself and the powers you possess, and everything _will_ be all right. Goodbye _Tenshi no Kibou_."

* * *

That night as everyone went to bed, Akari lay awake in her bed remembering everything that had just happened. 

There's something out there left for you  
But it's not me.  
We reached a point of no return  
It's only right I'll set you free.

_(Bakura's POV)_

A lone figure walked down the narrow alley, ignoring the stench of decomposing trash, the large rats that ran about his feet, and the large snarling dogs that were foaming at the mouth as he walked past them.

_I'm so sorry that I had to leave you like that, my love. But you once risked your life to save mine, and I couldn't bear it if I lost you again, not when I could have done something to prevent it. I don't know if I'll be able to come back to you, but I will try…I only hope that someday you will be able to forgive me…_

I know I'll have to turn away  
But there's nowhere for my love to go.  
And there won't come a day  
When I won't honor what we vowed.

_(Akari's POV)_

Slowly she stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky as she wondered where her lover was and if he was still thinking of her.

_Bakura I know why you made this sacrifice for me and I will find a way for you to come back to me. Even if I must go beyond the ends of the earth, I _will_ find a way for us to be together again._

But I'll go on with my life.  
We can even say goodbye for now  
If that's what we have to do.  
Here in my heart even when my arms are empty  
Darlin', I'm still holding on to you.

Meanwhile, Kimiko walked into a bar in the bad part of Domino city and sat down at the island serving bar. The waiter, who was washing dishes, looked up and smiled, "Had a bad day didn't ya'?"

"You have no idea…" Kimiko muttered as the bartender smiled and gave her a pina colada.

We can't deny that this one's out of our control,  
Stronger than the both of us and bound to take its toll.

_(Bakura's POV)_

_Why are doing to this to her?_ a voice inside his head asked desperately as he sat down at the library's computer and began typing a letter. _Don't you love her?_

_Of course I love her, that's why I must stay away from her. Don't you see? It's because of my dark past, that I must now walk among the shadows._

_But don't you believe that love truly conquers all? Don't you believe in happy endings?_

_I used to, but now I'm not so sure…_ Then he finished typing the letter and sent it

I can stand the test of time  
And as far as I can see there are no walls that we can't climb  
Standing between you and me

_(Akari's POV)_

_I know that there's nothing I can do to change your mind, this is journey you must make alone. In the meantime I will be strong for you…and our baby. _Akari thought silently as she looked at the moon and prayed that the angels would keep him safe.

But I'll go on with my life  
We can even say goodbye for now  
If that's what we have to do.  
Here in my heart even when my arms are empty  
Darlin', I'm still holdin' on to you.

As Kimiko slowly finished her pina coloda, she noticed a tall stranger in dark colored clothing sit down beside her. "Do you come here often?"

"No, to be honest, I came here from Egypt." Kimiko said as she stared ahead at the wall. "I came to save Akari."

"You came here to save Akari? Then what must I d-I mean what do we have to do to save her?" Yami asked as Kimiko sighed, bowed her head, and her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. "Please tell me Kimiko…"

There's a place you'll always be  
No matter where you are you're here with me  
When the world is turning upside down  
Together we can stand our ground.

The night slowly dragged on as two strangers became friends, two friends received an invitation, and two lovers wished that the other was safe and that they would someday meet again.

We can even say goodbye for now  
If that's what we have to do  
Here in my heart even when my arms are empty  
Darlin' I'm still holdin' on to you.  
I'm still holdin' on to you. I'm still holdin' on to you I'm still holdin' on to you I'm still holdin' on to you

_Yes, someday we will meet again._


	11. The Truth About Kimiko

Chapter 11: The Truth About Kimiko

"You love her don't you?" Yami blinked in surprise as he turned to stare at Kimiko with wide eyes.

"Yes, but it's hard to explain…" he began as he stared down at the coffee cup he held in between his hands. "I love Akari dearly, but she's more like a sister to me. Besides, I feel like it's my mission to protect her. She's so fragile, she tries to put on a brave front, but I know this is tearing her up inside."

"It's okay, I know you feel…" Kimiko said softly as the tears slowly began to fall down her face. "Carrying out the will of heaven is never easy, but I believe that somehow everything will be all right in the end and I'll be able to move on with my life. Until that day comes, it is my duty to look out for signs that foretell the coming of evil to this world."

"Who are you really?"

"My name is Kimiko Hoshiko, it means 'child with no other equal who was born from the stars'. Stupid right?" she laughed nervously as she finished talking.

"I think it's a beautiful name…" Yami said as he looked into her eyes and smiled as she blushed under his gaze.

"I'm sorry…I have to be going now." Kimiko said softly as she got up and left the bar.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mutou, but could you please give this to the young woman who just left?" the bartender asked as she held out a silver colored purse. "She left it here by accident and I get off really late tonight."

"I'll make sure she gets it." Yami said as he left the bar and began walking home.

* * *

"Syrus it's almost midnight, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Jaden whined as he pulled his covers over his head in an attempt to block out the light that Syrus' computer gave off when it was on. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up Jaden," Syrus said sympathetically as he turned to look at his friend for a moment before turning back to the computer. "but I just got a letter from my cousin in Domino City."

"Is this the guy who duels with ghosts all the time?" Jaden asked, who was nearly half-asleep after taking some Tylenol pm.

"Yeah, that's right." Syrus said as he kept staring at the computer screen.

"So is everything going ok?"

"I'm afraid not," Syrus said solemnly as he read the letter to Jaden.

* * *

"Idiot!" Kimiko chided herself as she walked down the sidewalk towards her home, ignoring the cold biting sting of the rain. "You can't afford to let yourself fall in love now. This is too important to screw up, the fate of the world is in your…" 

However her ranting was cut short as somebody grabbed her arms from behind and slammed her body against a nearby building. She grunted as she struggled to break free, but her attacker was too strong.

_"Now listen to me carefully, magi,"_ the stranger whispered in a dangerous and sinister tone as she continued to struggle to break free of his grasp. _"you can never defeat me, your ancestors couldn't stop me 5,000 years ago and you are no different. If you promise to leave here and never return, I will spare the girl and her friends."_

"And what about everyone else?" Kimiko hissed savagely.

_"They will be destroyed along with anyone else who stands in my way…"_

"You're a fool to think that I would ever give up trying to stop you! I will never give in to your threats!" Kimiko spat venomously as the stranger laughed cruelly.

_"Then die…"_


	12. Requiem for a Dream

Chapter 12: Requiem for a Dream

Without another word, the stranger released her arms and began ruthlessly attacking her. Kimiko cried out in pain as she felt the demon-like claws slowly cutting deeper and deeper into her back.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried as the stranger turned her around and held a dagger to her throat.

_"Because you are the enemy…"_ he whispered softly into her ear as he slit her throat and watched in triumph as her body fell to the ground.

* * *

As Yami walked home, he thought about what Kimiko had told him. How she had been sent from Egypt to save Akari, but from what? Then almost as if answering his thoughts, he heard Kimiko scream and immediately started running in that direction. When he finally found her, what he saw took his breath away.

"Kimiko…Can you hear me?" Yami asked as he gently scooped her into his arms and felt her wrist for a pulse. _Dear God, please let her be all right…_

Silently he waited to feel her pulse, praying for some kind of response and for the first time in his life he'd never felt so helpless. Several agonizing minutes passed by until something truly miraculous happened.

"I… I'll be all right…" Kimiko said in a weak tone as Yami slowly stood up, gently cradling her body in his arms. "Just get me to Akari…please."

* * *

_Dear Syrus,_

_It's been so long since we've seen each other and a lot has in my life that I couldn't even begin to explain. I've been gone for a very long time, and I've found the woman of my dreams…unfortunately, the good news ends there…Although my wife Akari is expecting our first child, I'm afraid that I can't stay by her side. Because of the presence of Yami Bakura has been in my body for so long I'm afraid that I may have have passed that energy on to our baby and Akari's body cannot handle the stress because she is not used to dark energy like I am. Therefore I've decided that I must leave her for the time being………I know this isn't very fair, but I want you to protect her, she means so much to me and I couldn't bear it if she died in my absence. She is currently staying in Domino City near the Turtle Game Shop. I will come back to her if I can and when the time is right._

_Sincerely,_

_Bakura Tomodachi_

"So what do you think Jaden?" Syrus asked as he looked back over his shoulder and sighed when he saw the room was empty. "Oh well, looks like I'm on my own this time…"

"What are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this trip for the world!!"

"AH!!" Syrus cried out in surprise as Jaden appeared from out of nowhere with his bag already packed and slung over his shoulder. "Jaden I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Hey at least I'm ready to go!" Jaden said easily as he tried to calm down his friend. "Besides, Dr. Crowler couldn't wait to get rid of us so I made sure your things were packed before I went to say goodbye."

* * *

"Akari are you asleep yet?" Tea asked as she gently knocked on the door to Akari's bedroom.

"No, I'm still awake…" Akari lied as she slowly pushed the covers off and stretched as she got out of the bed she'd been sleeping in. Then she pulled on a comfortable pair of soft gray sweat pants, a white tank top, and an old blue flannel shirt before she went out into the hallway. "Okay, what is it Tea?"

"There's a young woman who needs your help." Tea said as she led Akari into the living room where Yami sat patiently holding Kimiko's body. As Akari walked over to the girl's body, Tea bit her lip as she remembered it was the same girl who delivered the bad news to them just hours earlier.

"It's all right I'm here…" Akari whispered softly as she knelt down by the girl's side and touched her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you…"


	13. Shiren sono no Kokoro

Chapter 13: Shiren sono no Kokoro

Trials of the Heart

_Why are you doing this for me? _Kimiko whispered softly as she felt Akari's presence nearby._ I'm the one who ruined your life!! You should hate me…_

_Because I know that deep down in your heart you're a good person and as much as you hate to admit it, you are suffering as much as I am from loneliness. _Akari said softly as she finally materialized in the girl's subconscious mind and slowly began walking towards the Kimiko who was huddled on the ground in a tightly curled ball._ You don't belong here…_

I can hear you downstairs crying on the phone  
Telling someone that I'm here but you still feel all alone  
Maybe we were too young  
Goodbye, I've gotta go  
I can hear the baby waking up  
Got to get back to the life I know

_But everyone hates me because of you…Why should I go back to a world that doesn't even care if I'm alive or dead?_ Kimiko whispered softly as her body shook with the force of her sobs.

_That's not true!_ Akari cried out as she swiftly wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulder and held fast as if she was her only lifeline connecting her to the real world. _Let me deal with the others, once I've explained to them that you're a friend they will welcome you with open arms. Besides, I know at least one person who cares for you deeply and it would break his heart if you left now._

_All right, take me back. _Kimiko said softly as she stood up and followed her new friend.

I should have never believed him  
Maybe I should just leave him

"Hey, welcome home…" Akari said gently as Kimiko's eyes slowly fluttered open and she winced in pain. "Don't worry I've already healed your wounds to the best of my ability, the rest depends on your will to survive…"

* * *

Maybe I'm not but you're all I got left to believe in  
Don't give up on me  
I'm about to come alive  
And I know that it's been hard  
And it's been a long time coming  
Don't give up on me  
I'm about to come alive

**Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp **

"That dream was so real…" Mokuba murmured softly as he sat up in his bed and felt his forehead. "I don't have a fever, but I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

So Mokuba slowly crawled out of bed and wandered down the hall to his brother's bedroom.

No one thought I was good enough for you  
Except for you  
Don't let them be right  
After all that we've been through  
'Cause somewhere over that rainbow  
There's a place for me  
A place with you

As Seto laid in his bed asleep, he dreamt of a beautiful young woman who had the ability to control the dragons. He didn't remember her name, but he remembered how much he had cared for her and how in the end she sacrificed her life to save his.

"Seto, are you asleep?" Mokuba asked as Seto groaned in frustration before slowly rolling over so that he was facing his little brother.

"I was…" he mumbled, still half asleep as he reached over and pulled the alarm clock off the shelf. "….2:30 a.m. this had better be important…"

"I'm sorry, but I…" here Mokuba trailed off as he stared at something behind his older brother.

"Well, what is it?" Seto asked patiently, his arms folded across his chest as Mokuba silently pointed over his shoulder. Intrigued, he slowly turned around…

* * *

Maybe I'm not but you're all I got left to believe in  
Don't give up on me  
I'm about to come alive  
And I know that it's been hard  
And it's been a long time coming  
Don't give up on me  
I'm about to come alive

**Back at the Turtle Game Shop**

Slowly Akari stood up and began walking towards her room as Kimiko rested peacefully in Yami's arms. Tea was silent as she watched her friend leave the room to go be alone. _I know something's wrong with you, but you won't let me in. Why must you face everything by yourself? What terrible secret are you trying to protect us from?_

"Whatever attacked her was pure evil," Akari mused softly to herself as she wrote an entry in her diary. "it reminded me of Bakura, but it wasn't him. He's too pure of heart to ever hurt someone, so then who or what did this to her?"

* * *

In every frame upon our wall  
Lies a face that's seen it all  
Through ups and downs and then more downs  
We helped each other off of the ground  
No one knows what we've been through  
Making it ain't making it without you

**Meanwhile back at Kaiba Corp**

Seto turned around and was shocked to see there was a huge glowing egg sitting next to him. Slowly he reached out and touched the egg. As he pulled his hand away, he noticed a crack had appeared where he had touched the egg. The crack quickly got longer and split as it spread throughout the egg's shell.

Maybe I'm not but you're all I got left to believe in  
Don't give up on me  
I'm about to come alive  
And I know that it's been hard  
And it's been a long time coming  
Don't give up on me  
I'm about to come alive  
I'm about to come alive

Then the egg burst open as the body of a young woman tumbled out onto the bed. Mokuba and Seto watched in amazement as she slowly yawned and stretched her arms as she sat up, revealing her large dragon like wings. Then she noticed the two boys watching her as she pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her body before she finally turned to face them.

"Hello, my name is Kisara."

**Author's note: **_I'm About to Come Alive_ is performed by _Train_


	14. Band of Brothers

Chapter 14: Band of Brothers

"It can't be…" Seto whispered softly as he stood up, slowly reached out, and brushed her hair away from her face. "…I saw you die."

"It's okay, Seto I'm here for you now." Kisara said as she looked into his eyes, noting that he didn't say anything. Slowly Kisara remembered the way she looked to him and turned around as she began to walk away from him. "But I'll understand if you choose to reject me…"

"I would never do that…" he said as he caught up with her just as she was walking through the doorway and turned her around. "I've waited so long to see you again since I went to Egypt. Until I met you, I never knew what it felt like to be in love. And I couldn't bear it if we were separated again. I want you to stay here and live with me."

"Of course." Kisara said as they leaned forward and kissed.

* * *

"Jaden where are we?" Syrus asked in concern as he stared at the map of Japan and tried in vain to find Yugi's address. "I don't recognize any of the streets around here…WE'RE LOST!!!" 

"Hey take it easy Syrus!!" Jaden said as he grabbed the shorter boy's shoulders and forced him to calm down. "We've gotta be getting close; I mean we've already been through most of Japan."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Syrus said as he decided to give up on worrying about their situation for the moment and to trust Jaden for the time being. So they kept on walking through the streets of Domino City as it began to get colder.

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead!!" Tea sang cheerfully as she walked into Akari's room and smiled at her friend who was curled up in a ball. "It's time for a new day!!" 

"I don't wanna get out of bed, I'm too tired to move…" Akari mumbled in a grumpy voice as she barely opened her eyes then closed them again as she burrowed deeper into her pillow. "I just got over morning sickness, and now my back hurts really bad…."

"You just need to take a shower and see if Bakura would give you a back massage." Tea said cheerfully, momentarily forgetting the events of the previous evening. Akari, who was facing the wall of the bedroom smiled as she choked back a sob. Immediately Tea's smile dropped as she realized that Bakura had left her. "Oh, I'm so sorry…I forgot he's not even here anymore."

"It's all right Tea," Akari said as she sat up and turned to face her friend. "I'm used to your friendship speeches, your clutzy moments, and your occasional forgetfulness by now. I've known you for years, your presence has always been a comfort to me and I'm glad that you and Yugi are still together. But it's so hard to go to sleep at night, knowing that I can't even be close to the man I love."

"It was all just a big misunderstanding, Akari and Bakura needs to know that." Tea said as she gently put her hand on Akari's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her friend. "If you just sit here feeling sorry for yourself, then you'll only make things worse. I've seen Yugi, risk certain death time after time to save the ones he cares for."

"Now is the time for action isn't it?" Akari said with a smile as she looked up into Tea's eyes before going on. "Yes, I can hear your thoughts and I know you agree with me even though you're concerned for my well being."

"Yeah, I just don't want to lose my best friend." Tea said softly as Akari stood up and prepared find Bakura.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be all right because I know in my heart that everything will turn out all right in the end." Akari said as she transformed into her guardian form and her angelic wings unfolded. Then she began walking out the door, but before she left she turned around with a bright cheerful smile on her face. "Besides, someone's gotta keep Bakura from hurting himself again."

"Yeah, we don't want him getting run over by another boulder again!!" Tea laughed as Akari smiled and waved at her friend before going out into the cold night.

_Be careful my friend, may God lead you and keep you safe tonight._


	15. Tormented Souls

Chapter 15: Tormented Souls

Akari strained to see where she was going as the sky turned darker with the coming of night time and the snow started to fall down in heavy sheets that stung her skin like needles. But she didn't care about that anymore, all that mattered to her was bringing Bakura back home and she would drag him home kicking and screaming if she had to.

"Jaden surely we would have found them by now!!" Syrus whined as Jaden trudged through the streets of Domino City, regardless of the fact that the weather was growing steadily worse. "Why don't you just give up and ask for help?"

"Do you need some help?" a soft gentle voice asked as a figure encompassed in a soft blue light appeared and walked towards them. As she got closer, Jaden noticed that she looked like an angel. "You shouldn't be out in weather like this unless you're used to the cold."

"Thanks, but I've gotta' ask you a question. Are those real?" Jaden asked excitedly as he immediately rushed over to her side and hovered around her as he realized something else. "Wait, a minute I know who you are!! You're the angel of death!!"

"Let me guess, you must be Akari!!" Syrus said after he figured out the girl's true identity.

"That's me, Akari Tomodachi!! Formerly Akari no Kibou, I noticed your friend can see me for what I truly am." Akari said cheerfully as she watched Jaden running around screaming his head off. Then she turned her attention back to Syrus. "But I don't know who you are…"

"My name is Syrus Truesdale, I'm Bakura's cousin," Syrus said as he gestured to himself then gestured towards Jaden who was still running around hysterically like a chicken with its head cut off before he finally passed out. "And this is Jaden Yuki; he can see the spirits of Duel Monsters when he's not dueling with them."

"Apparently it was too much for him to handle," Akari said with a smile on her face as she knelt down and gently checked Jaden for signs of life. Slowly Jaden's eyes fluttered open and he saw Akari bent over him, with a look of worry on her face. "It's all right Jaden, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's good to know. Ow, my head hurts!!" Jaden moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"You probably hit your head when you fell down." Syrus said as he knelt down by his friend and felt the back of his head. "There it is, you have a pretty bad knot on the back of your head but you should be all right as long as you keep it cold."

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem…" Jaden said as he helped Akari stand up. "Now we just have to find Bakura and everything will be all right."

"OW!! MY STOMACH!!!" Akari cried out in pain as she clutched at her lower abdomen and fell down on her knees as an unbelievably powerful wave of pain swept over her. Then as the pain subsided, she suddenly felt like something poking at her from the inside as a clear pinkish colored fluid gushed out of her body, effectively soaking her pants. "Guys, the baby's coming."

* * *

_OW!!! It hurts so bad, somebody please help me!!_

"Akari?" Bakura slowly looked up in surprise as he heard Akari's cry for help. He reached out with his mental energy and he realized that Akari was close by. "Hang on, I'm coming!!"


	16. A Small Miracle

Chapter 16: A Small Miracle

After running for what seemed like an eternity, Bakura finally reached the alley where Akari was resting. He started to approach her, but then hesitated as he remembered Kimiko's words: _"If she dies, it will be all your fault."_

_I don't care; I can't run away from this problem forever. I have to help her now._ Bakura thought solemnly as he could sense that Akari's energy was quickly running out.

Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could

"Akari, I'm so sorry, it's my fault this is happening…" Bakura whispered gently as he brushed the hair away from Akari's face. "Please forgive me."

**WHACK!! **

"That's for leaving me," Akari said as she slapped Bakura across the face with her hand. Then she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his body and drew him closer to her and their lips met in a passionate kiss. "I know you've been gone for only a night, but the baby is ready to be born now."

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

"But Kimiko said…."

"Never mind what she said, it was all a terrible mistake." Akari said as she put his hand on her swollen abdomen and let her energy die down enough so that he could sense it. Suddenly Bakura's eyes widened and he smiled as he felt a warm and pure energy slowly invade his senses.

In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

"She's ok…" he whispered softly as Syrus came over and knelt by Akari's side.

"Of course she is." Akari replied softly.

"Ok, you're eight centimeters dilated I can see the baby's head." Syrus said as Bakura helped Akari sit up and she braced herself as she could feel the next contraction coming on.

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

"OW!! IT HURTS!!" Akari cried as she bore down and pushed as hard as she could. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BAKURA!!!!"

"It's not my fault!!" Bakura protested as Akari squeezed his hand harder.

"Hey!! I got the stuff you wanted-WOAH!!!" Jaden yelled in surprise as he nearly dropped the supplies he was carrying. "That is so gross, I definitely didn't need to see that."

"SHUT UP!!" Akari screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!!"

They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small, but still, resilient voice  
Says help is very near

"Ok, the head's out." Syrus announced as he looked up from his position at the end of Akari's feet. "Now all you need to do is get ready for one last push and the rest of the baby will come out."

"I know you can do this my angel," Bakura whispered into Akari's ear as she smiled and took a deep breath. "It's time."

Akari grunted as she pushed with all of her might and she was relieved when she finally felt the baby slide out of her body. However several minutes passed before they heard the cries of a new baby that had just entered the world.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to sleep…" Akari said as she drifted off into a deep sleep and smiled knowing that her baby had been born and that her lover was once again by her side.

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe You will when you believe

**Back at the Turtle Game Shop**

"Hello?" Tea answered the phone, and smiled as everyone waited in the living room as she came in with a smile on her face. "Akari found Bakura last night and she wanted me to tell everyone to come and meet their new baby at the hospital!!"


	17. Tenshi

Chapter 17: Tenshi

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Yugi asked Tea as they walked down the hallway of the hospital. "Akari was only 6 months along when they came to visit us."

"Bakura acted like nothing was wrong and he kept telling me everything was fine." Tea said nonchalantly as they finally stopped at the doorway to Akari's hospital room. The door was open and voices could be heard inside so they went in.

"Hey guys, feeling up for some visitors?" Yugi asked as they entered the room.

"Yugi! Tea! Come on in!" Bakura said cheerfully as they sat down on some chairs. "I'm sure you're curious to know about our baby."

"Yeah, wasn't Akari 6 months along?" Yugi asked as a tiny cry was heard and Bakura went over to a crib sitting by Akari's bedside and came back holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Actually we figured she was about 7 months along," Bakura said as he adjusted the breathing mask that was strapped to the infant's face. "we've been in Domino City for about a month. The doctor said she's really healthy but her lungs haven't fully developed so they want her to wear a breathing mask for two months."

"Is it okay if I hold her?" Tea asked as Bakura gently handed the baby to her and smiled as she gently cradled the baby in her arms. "She's so cute, just look at all that hair!"

"She looks just like you Bakura," Yugi said as the baby wriggled in Tea's arms and reaching up with her tiny hand she grabbed ahold of Yugi's bangs as he leaned in to get a closer look at her. Yugi winced a little bit before a huge grin lit up his face and he chuckled, "and she's surprisingly strong too!"

"Well she has my hair and nose, but I think she's got Akari's smile and facial shape." Bakura said as the baby blinked and opened up her eyes as Akari yawned and sat up in her hospital bed. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes but she has Yami's eyes." Akari said as Tea handed the baby back to her and noticed that her eyes were already showing thick strips of bright magenta mixed in with blue.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask, what's her name?" Tea asked as Akari looked down at her baby and smiled.

"Her name is Tenshi Luna."


End file.
